This invention is generally directed to a mount that securely holds and displays a flag, display and the like. More particularly, the invention contemplates a mount which is attached to a surface of an automobile, such as a trunk or a hood, and displays a flag, message or the like while the automobile is in transit or parked.
Flags and the like are commonly displayed on vehicles to denote occasions, such as a parade or a motorcade, or to convey messages, such as advertising, slogan, affiliations, etc. These flags and message conveyors are attached to the vehicle by a mounting device.
One example of a prior art flag mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,938 to Lalo. Lalo discloses a flag mount which is connected to a vertically adjustable window of a vehicle. The mount includes a U-shaped clip which seats over the top edge of the window. The clip includes a socket in which a flag is mounted such that the flag projects upwardly when the mount is attached to the window. This type of prior art flag mount presents a disadvantage in that the window cannot be rolled down, particularly while the car is in transit, without the possibility of the flag dislodging from the window.
Another example of a prior art flag mount is one that utilizes a suction cup which attaches a flag mast to a trunk or hood of a car. While this type of flag mount works effectively when the car is stationary, it tends to fall off of the car while the car is in transit due to the torsional and bending movements which are generated by winds forces. Moreover, suction cups sometimes scratch or mar the surface to which they are mounted.
In order to allow a purchaser of a mount to display different flags or message conveyors with the mount, the flag or message conveyor should be removable from the mount. The removability of the flag or message conveyor should preferably be done in a manner which is not obvious to a passerby in order to prevent the passerby from being tempted to remove the flag or message conveyor.
An example of a flag and mount that tends to tempt a passerby to take the flag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,938 to Lalo. Lalo discloses a flag having spring legs which extend into a socket in the mount. A portion of the spring legs project outwardly of the mount through apertures in the mount. To remove the flag from the mount, a user pinches the legs so that they move back through the apertures and pulls the flag out of the mount. With this configuration, it is obvious to a passerby that the flag is easily removed.
The present invention is intended to overcome or minimize all of these problems, as well as to present several other improvements in flag or message conveyor mounts.